


Trash Pack

by mcnamara



Category: beta ronpa - Fandom
Genre: everyone is friends they just pick on each other, i fixed the notes on the 2nd chapter so the names are clearer !, yknow like how friends talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcnamara/pseuds/mcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>beta nanami/betna - jsrobotic<br/>beta hinata/betata - onionfucker<br/>beta komaeda/namito - fuck.you<br/>beta kirgiri/kirisawa - analbead$<br/>9th design of beta hinata/ninenata - ninenata</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. caramel onions

**Author's Note:**

> beta nanami/betna - jsrobotic  
> beta hinata/betata - onionfucker  
> beta komaeda/namito - fuck.you  
> beta kirgiri/kirisawa - analbead$  
> 9th design of beta hinata/ninenata - ninenata

_**@onionfucker added @analbead$ to the chat** _

**jsrobotic:** im 5 and i see this

 **analbead$:** wow i join the chat and i dont get a hello this is rude

 **onionfucker:** so now that w have kirisawa here!! are we still missing some people??

 **jsrobotic:** like 5 people but i mean its fine for now

**_-The chat name has been changed to: The Trash Pack-_ **

**jsrobotic:** do you have anything to contribute besides calling us the trash pack

 **fuck.you:** No, why did you even add me in here

 **onionfucker:** Because you and I are a set! : D

 **onionfucker:** if im here u gotta be here too!!

 **fuck.you:**  That's?? Really cute???? But I mean

 **fuck.you:**  You have my number?? you could've messaged me and we could've done something?

 **fuck.you:** We still can but I mean

 **analbead$:** wow r u guys making date plans???

 **analbead$:** in front of _us_???

 **fuck.you:** and if we are??

 **jsrobotic:** give me 20 dollars for making me see this

 **analbead$:** ive reported everyone in here including  myself

 **jsrobotic:** awful

 **analbead$** : im suing

 **jsrobotic:** this is bullying where is the teacher

 **fuck.you:** Are you guya done yet

 **fuck.you:** guys*

 **jsrobotic:** idk

 **jsrobitc:** r you guya done yet??

 **fuck.you:** Fuck you

 **onionfucker:** guys how can i change my name? i don't fuck onions

 **jsrobotic:** guya*

 **onionfucker:** thanks betna,

 **onionfucker:** guya how can i change my name? i don't fuck onions

 **fuck.you:** _I swear to-_

 **fuck.you:**  -Yeah but remember that thing from Halloween

 **analbead$:** you ate an entire caramel onion

 **onionfucker:** because it was good!!

 **jsrobotic:** gross

 **fuck.you:** Okay but it was supposed to be a prank you were supposed to spit it out or react or something

 **analbead$:** but you ended up eating the entire thing like what the fuck

 **analbead$:** _what the fuck betata_

 **jsrobotic:** i nvr even had one, but it sounds gross

 **jsrobotic:**  and like, u ended up eating the entire thing i dnt understand tht

 **onionfucker:** im bringing ninenata in here because you guya are bullying me

 **fuck.you:** Please don't

**_@onionfucker added @ninenata to the chat_ **

**fuck.you:** fuck

 **ninenata:** why am i in "The trash pack"?

 **analbead$:** why is ur handle jst ur name

 **fuck.you:** I don't need this? I'm leaving.

 **jsrobotic:**  dude wait

**_@fuck.you has left the chat_ **


	2. kill to cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [jsrobotic]: ))):  
> [ILoveMyGf]: Oh but I don’t get a ): huh  
> [jsrobotic]: yeah but you can get a :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Ibuki Mioda- John Mulaney's Delta Airlines  
> Beta Junko Enoshima - ILoveMyGf  
> Beta Sonia Nevermind - gun.kink  
> Beta Nanami Chiaki/ Betna - jsrobotic  
> Beta Hajime Hinata/ Betata - onionfucker/ilovemybf  
> Beta Kyouko Kirigiri/Kirisawa - analbead$/killtocope  
> Beta Nagito Komaeda/ Namito - fuck.you/kickjunko

_***  
9:56 p.m_

**[ilovemybf]:** nya i changed my nickname  
**[analbead$]:** you dont just start a sentence with nya **  
** **[ilovemybf]:** nya fuck you

 **\--jsrobotic** **_added in_ ** **gun.kink** **_and_ ** **john mulaney's delta airlines--**

 **[ilovemybf]:** dghsgd  
**[fuck.you]:** What  
**[jsrobotic]:** what do you mean 'what'  
**[fuck.you]:** Sorry, I meant  
**[fuck.you]:** Who  
**[jsrobotic]:** what do you mean 'who'  
**[fuck.you]:** fuck you  
**[jsrobotic]:** and you live up to your name  
[ **gun.kink]:** an exciting exchange already !  
**[john mulaney's delta airlines]:** ikr  
**[john mulaney's delta airlines]:** anyways  
**[john mulaney's delta airlines]:** @fuck.you I can't believe you dont even recognize your own friends :/  
**[john mulaney's delta airlines]:** ://///  
**[gun.kink]:** :///  
**[fuck.you]:** not you too  
**[fuck.you]:** Kirisawa, help me out here  
**[analbead$]:** Why...?  
**[fuck.you]:** I'll give you $50  
**[analbead$]:** Sonia is gunk.kink  
**[analbead$]:** Mioda is john mulaney's delta airlines  
**[gun.kink]:** WOW KIRISAWA  
**[john mulaney's delta airlines]:** kirisawa is a fake friend  
**[analbead$]:** i'm coming over I hope you have the money  
**[fuck.you]:** _CH OKES_  
**[analbead$]:** _this is your own fault_  
**[ilovemybf]:** Hey guys since Betna added in Sonia and Mioda can I add som1 in too ??  
**[fuck.you]:** I _guess,,_  
**[ilovemybf]:** Nice !! Ty !!! Ily !!!!  
**[fuck.you]:** GHGHHGH  
**[gun.kink]:** My gosh You've killed him.

 **\--ilovemybf** **_added in_ ** **ILoveMyGf--**

 **[jsrobotic]:** WHO  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Wow me and Betata are unintentionally matching :0c!!!!  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Gross!!  
**[ilovemybf]:** Hey !! I didn't have to add you in here !!!  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** But you did and now you're stuck w me!! xoxo  
**[jsrobotic]:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** HI ILY  
**[fuck.you]:** Wh  
**[fuck.you]:** Betna are you dating junko and why am I just now hearing about it If so  
**[jsrobotic]:** _we just don't know_  
**[fuck.you]:** Why didn't you tell me you were dating her  
**[jsrobotic]:** bc i didn’t have to ?  
**[fuck.you]:** Wow  
**[fuck.you]:** betata did you know this  
**[ilovemybf]:** yeah  
**[ilovemybf]:** but !! she told me not to tell you  
**[fuck.you]:** _Wow_ _  
_**[fuck.you]:** i mean i understand not telling me but,  
**[fuck.you]:** Junko ?  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Wow, What did I ever do to you namito  
**[fuck.you]:** Oh, you know  
**[fuck.you]:** Nothing that bad  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** _Okay then what’s your problem_ **  
****[ILoveMyGf]:** ANYWAYS  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** So !! We can all Agree I’ve done nothing wrong right ?  
**[fuck.you]:** that isn’t what i said  
**[ilovemybf]:** not really  
**[gun.kink]:** no  
**[john mulaney’s delta airlines]:** :/  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Betna?  
**[jsrobotic]:** eh  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** wow **  
****[ILoveMyGf]:** my own gf thinks i did something wrong  
**[fuck.you]:** You almost killed someone once but i mean whatever  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** um ??  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** some people kill?? to cope ????  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** you ableist monster ??  
**[analbead$]:** GSHJHGAA  
**[john mulaney’s delta airlines]:** me i kill to cope  
**[gun.kink]:**  DHSSJFIUS  
**[jsrobotic]:** look what you did. she's crytyping and deleting her account now  
**[fuck.you]:** HHASYAXSJ  
**[analbead$]:** hold on guys  
**[analbead$]:** im gonna change my nickname too  
**[ilovemybf]:** but thats ur brand ):  
**[jsrobotic]:** ))):  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Oh but I don’t get a ): huh  
**[jsrobotic]:** yeah but you can get a :/  
**[killtocope]:** anyways  
**[killtocope]:** nya  
**[ilovemybf]:** what so im not allowed to say nya huh  
**[killtocope]:** we've been over this  
**[fuck.you]:** im changing my nickname too  
**[ilovemybf]:** match with me !!  
**[kickjunko]:** Wh  
**[ilovemybf]:** :(  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Wow I see  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** I’m not wanted here ://////  
**[john mulaney’s delta airlines]:** wow  
**[john mulaney's delta airlines]:** she finally gets it  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** >:0  
**[jsrobotic]:** wow mioda  
**[jsrobotic]:** thats my gf ):

 _***_  
_10:19 p.m_ **  
_-_ ILoveMyGf ** ** _has left_ ** **-**

 **[jsrobotic]:** )):  
**[jsrobotic]:** im gonna pm her hold on  
**[kickjunko]:** betna no  
**[jsrobotic]:** no one tells the admin what to do

  
\------  
_10:21 p.m  
_**_-private chat started with_** **ILoveMyGf-  
** ***

 **[jsrobotic]:** are you okay :( ?  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** SGHGDHSD  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** YEAH I JUST LEFT ON ACCIDENT DHSJHDSAX  
**[jsrobotic]:** i  
**[jsrobotic]:** i cant believe i was worried for no reason  
**[jsrobotic]:** adios  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** BETNA WAIT  
**[jsrobotic]:** ...?  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** ADD ME BACK IN ILY  
**[jsrobotic]:** ://///  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** please ily  
**[jsrobotic]:** …  
**[jsrobotic]:** fine  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** thank you ily  
**[jsrobotic]:** ily too dont leave again i wont add you in again  
**[ILoveMyGf]:** Got it!! Ily !!!!

 _***_  
_10:25_ **_  
-private chat with_ ** **ILoveMyGf** _ended -_

**_\------_ **

 

 

 

 _***_ **_  
_ ** _1:56 a.m  
 ***_

 

 

 

 **[kickjunko]:** Kirisawa,,, please leave the walkway of my home **  
[killtocope]:** pay up the 50 first  
**[kickjunko]:** please,,


End file.
